This invention lies in the field of polyethylene piping. More particularly it concerns a meter riser of non-corrosive construction, which is attached at one end by heat sealing to the wall of a large pipe carrying high pressure fluid, and which extends through the upper layers of the earth and above the earth to a meter coupling.
In the prior art, the use of small diameter polyethylene tubing for meter risers has been attempted, but has not been successful in extension from a buried polyethylene pipe carrying fluid at high pressure, up through the shallow layers of the earth, and through the intervening air space, to meter or other fluid operated device suspended above the earth. Difficulty arises from the effects of sunlight, and of heat and cold on the polyethylene tubing. While polyethylene tubing is advantageous in the sense that it can be attached very simply to the subsurface pipe, it is not satisfactory as a tubing or conductor of high pressure fluid above the surface of the earth.